Iconic Region
The Iconic Region is a large region of the Urban Blix Area in Quad-Blix. It consists of Iconic Liverpool, Iconic Reading, Iconic Oxford, Iconic Glasgow, Iconic Bristol, l'Îcon, and Old Iconic. The region is named after Sir Arthur Iconic, who founded the region in 1823. In 2017, nearly 10.9 million people live in the region, with 290,000 in Old Iconic, and the largest city being Iconic Liverpool with over 3.5 million. History Arthur Iconic was a British-Blixian, living in South Blix. He was well known as a city councilor who was strongly opposed to Ronald Kay Blix. Eventually, Iconic grew frustrated and decided to leave South Blix to West New London. He created a large group called the Iconics, who all wanted to leave South Blix for elsewhere. They primarily consisted of British conservatives, against liberal Blixians. "Although we support the ideas of the Nation of Blix, we do not support the ideals coming from South Blix City Hall. Thus, the Iconics have decided to part from South Blix to the City of West New London." said an advertisement in The Evening Blixian. It was suggested by a group member that they part to more conservative-leaning South Matewood, however this was shot down due to the awkward circumstances the Blixian Civil War provided. A few weeks later, after the Iconics had departed they came to West New London, only to find that it was even more liberal-leaning then South Blix. At a meeting of the now 3,400 Iconics, it was decided that they would be best to create their own city. They strategically decided to settle in a location close to the Blix cities, in order to be able to participate in trading. They approached the Blixian Ministry to find out the process of creating a recognized city. After a while, they moved to their new location, which they decided to call 'Iconic', with notably no protest from Arthur Iconic (this is the current location of Old Iconic). The city grew at a rapid pace, benefiting from the immigration to the Blix cities, and from high reproductive rates at that time in Blix. By 1833, the city had a population of 17,000, which was easily enough to become an officially recognized city. In 1913 the city was beginning to be surrounded by other cities in the Urban Blix Area. This caused massive concern for the 87,000 people living in the city. Massive separations began, first with the city of Iconic Bristol, which was created by a Irish-Blixian. The city grew rapidly to 200,000 people in less then four years. Another two cities were created by previous Iconic citizens, named Iconic Liverpool and Iconic Glasgow. These cities grew even faster then previous cities. In 1921, an additional two cities were created by old Iconic citizens, Iconic Reading and Iconic Oxford. By 1922, the original city of Iconic was surrounded by brand new urban developments. The city was trapped in a very small area, with very old infrastructure. The city statistically stopped growing at this time, due to height restrictions and conservative issuing of building permits. The city has essentially stayed the same ever since, and has thus became a popular tourist attraction, being dubbed the oldest city in Delongo (even though it is not). Today the city has a population of 103,000, which is at the absolute maximum. Meanwhile the other cities in the Iconic region continue to grow and modernize. The largest city, Iconic Liverpool, has just under a million residents, which it is expected to surpass in 2013. Category:Cities Category:South Blix